The Challenge of Seducing Harry
by FoundersChild1
Summary: Severus and Draco are both interested in Harry, What happens if they decide to make a bet on who can get him? SS/HP slash, this was written in 2002 and finished in 2003 all chapters in one document. First story of the trilogy. Harry/Snape slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Title: The challenge of seducing Harry

Author's Note: yes this is an Out of Character (OOC) MALE/MALE ROMANCE. If you don't like it than turn back now before it's too late. This is also a story I wrote long ago when I was a lot younger so I would appreciate that you do not insult it too much, as I have improved as a writer since then thank you. I have also decided to put all 13 chapters in one document, it would take ages sifting through it and seperating them into separate documents and submitting all the chapters seperatly.

**Prologue**

It was a cold and stormy night at Hogwarts. Severus and Draco were sitting in Severus' office talking about their favourite topic, Harry Potter. Severus had started having feelings for the stubborn green-eyed Gryffindor ever since his sixth year. He didn't know why, but he supposed that part of it was that he saw Harry for Harry and not James, and formed a respect for the teen. Respect and like soon turned to love. They do say that there is a thin line between love and hate.

Flash back

"Albus I refuse to check up on him! Why can't the werewolf do it? Or Minerva? You know I despise the boy, why do you insist on making me miserable?" Severus complained as he paced the headmaster's office. He was cut short when his arm felt like it was on fire.

"Albus I have to go, the dark lord calls." He said as he rushed out of the room. Albus just smiled, eyes sparkling brightly as he watched the retreating figure leaving his office.

"Well my boy we shall see" Albus said mysteriously.

Severus apparated from Hogsmeade to the dark lord's side. He was surprised to find himself in a muggle area. What shocked him even more was the fact that Lucius Malfoy held a struggling Harry Potter in his arms.

"Get off me you Bastard! You cowards can't give me a fair fight, because you're scared I'll win! Oh Tom you're the biggest coward of them all!" Harry shouted as he kicked his capturer's knee, forcing Lucius to let go.

"Accio wand" Harry said, his wand came straight to him from Wormtail who was too surprised to stop it.

"My name is Lord Voldemort, not Tom," the red eyed monster shouted at Harry.

"Your name is Tom Riddle - named after your father, a muggle who despised all things magic, including your mother!" Harry replied. As he cast a few stunning charms at the death eaters he then bound them with rope.

"It's Voldemort, and I am the Heir of Slytherin!" the dark lord screeched as more of his death eaters were left defenceless. At that moment, several wizards and aurors apparated in, with Albus Dumbledore at their head. Harry ordered Albus to set an anti-apparition spell before they continued to fight the other death eaters. Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail's silver arm.

"Corpellous Armbedless" Harry shouted, Wormtail screamed as the hand was gone from his arm.

"There you go Moony, a present to you, capture him! Don't kill him." Harry called to Remus. Harry then walked up to Tom Riddle. From his position behind several incapacitated death-eaters, Severus noted Harry was not a child anymore, but a wise, brave, loyal, cunning and beautiful young man who was at this moment, striding towards him.

"Professor this isn't your fight, go now and help Albus" Harry said calmly.

"WHAT? You were the spy? You will pay for your treachery!" Tom Riddle hissed at Snape. Harry put his hand on Severus' chest, a white light surrounded them.

"That should protect you Professor" Harry whispered.

Severus left reluctantly. He had finally realised Harry wasn't James, in fact he was more like Lily, scratch that, he was well, Harry. Harry wasn't the golden boy to him any more. He was a snake in lion's clothing with the brain of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Harry wore his emotions in his amazing eyes.

Harry defeated Tom Riddle by using a spell to keep the soul in the body. Tom Riddle sent a killing curse at Harry, and in a moment of terror, it hit Harry, but Harry rebounded it thrice fold at the defenceless Voldemort. The dark lord was dead, and with his death, Severus watched as the dark mark faded from his arm.

Harry fainted from all the power he used, and his friends came screaming, running to Harry, thinking the worst.

From that day on Severus Snape could no longer hate Harry Potter. He started to respect him and although Severus went back to acting like the snarky professor we all know and love, respect turned to like, and like changed to love.

End of flash back

Draco waved his hand at Severus trying to get his attention. Severus jumped back into the present moment.

"Sev you were day dreaming again, did you hear what I was saying?" Not waiting for a reply Draco continued, "I'll repeat myself. I'm going to seduce the Boy Wonder until he's thoroughly in love with me." Draco said looking smug at the idea. Severus looked shocked.

"Have you LOST your ever loving mind Draco? You can't seduce The Golden Boy for many reasons. 1. He hates you and will think you have a hidden agenda.  
2. He wouldn't give you the time of day because he hates you. And 3. Last but not least. He hates you!" Severus explained sardonically.

Draco looked angry. "Well you couldn't seduce him either because he hates you too" the blonde boy argued.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say that I wanted to seduce him. You did. Besides I do care about him, and I don't want to see him get hurt." Severus said calmly.

Draco glared, "You don't have to say it, I can tell!" Draco muttered. "And anyway, I don't care how you feel, I want him. He is rich, powerful, and has a lot of fame that I can use to my advantage." Draco added. It was Severus turn to give Draco a glare.

"Draco, you know that Harry doesn't like to use his fame for anything. He likes his privacy. If you can't respect that then you should just leave him alone." Draco stood up in rage,

"So what can you offer him besides your experience and potions skills? What do you know that is important to him?" Draco demanded. Severus drank a bit of his tea and sighed,

"That is easy. Any idiot knows the answer to those questions. What is important to Harry? Hmm... Let's see, there is family and friends, all of whom you hate, keeping said family and friends safe, love and privacy. What can I offer him? Well let's see again; I can offer him to be apart of my family. I can offer him my friendship. I can offer to help him to protect the ones that he loves. I can offer to take him away when things get to be too much for him because I have several country houses that are in different countries like: Ireland, France, America and other places. I can offer him comfort after his nightmares. I can offer a lot. I don't need a relationship based on sex like you seem to need. A relationship is more than that, it is a friendship." Severus told him also standing up. Draco smirked at his godfather.

"Well I challenge you to see who can seduce Potter first!" Severus just stared at him, taken aback.

"That is Cruel Draco. You shouldn't play around with someone's feelings like that" he said. Now it was Draco's turn to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Well I have set the challenge, now you set the rules and conditions." Draco replied.

Severus, never one to back out of the challenge said "Fine", and started writing out a list of conditions.

_1. No love potions or mind altering drugs._

2. No Imperio either

3. No backstabbing or underhanded tricks.

"I will add an addendum to this stating that if I find you doing anything that shouldn't be done, then I have the right to add rules and conditions. If you or I break these rules then a letter goes straight to Harry telling him of the challenge, the rules and conditions and the challenge is over. It will start the first day back to Hogwarts September 1st. This challenge will end by Christmas. May the best man win?"

Draco nodded as he stalked angrily out of the room. Severus sighed. 'What have I gotten my self into this time? Will I get him? Or will he fall for Draco? I'm not letting him go without a fight, I will win. A Snape always gets what they want.' He washed his cup and went to his private rooms to plan and retire for the night.

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy paced the length of the floor in the Room of Requirement jotting down his plans as he thought them out. Ever since he had caught the 'golden trio' and their pathetic excuse for an army, he had come to this room to think ever since.

"Why should I be worried? Harry will choose me any day. I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! I'm sexy, everyone wants me!" Draco shouted to no one in particular

"What should I do first?" He asked looking at his list of ideas.

"Well it would be good to warm up to the Mudblood and Weasel; I should do this slowly or else they might become suspicious." Draco muttered. Draco looked at the piece of parchment in his hand.

_My Plan of Seduction_

A. Be nice to Mudblood and Weasel, be sweet to Harry, chat him up. Send love notes from a secret admirer signed as Lover Boy.  
B. A few weeks later start sending little gifts. Start off really small:  
1. Harry's favourite type of sweets, Chocolate frogs; and flowers, (Lilies that's what I'll send).  
2. Then go to reading material Quidditch magazines and DADA books,  
3. Then go a little more personal little trinkets like specialized bookmarks maybe a music box. He better appreciate this!  
4. Then go to Jewellery. Buy him a nice necklace and/or a ring,  
5. The Meeting of the Admirers.  
6. Kiss him when he least expects it, in a crowd,  
7. Buy him decent clothes because I don't want to be embarrassed,

"Draco! What are you doing?" Blaise asked as Draco came out of his hiding place. He started reading Draco's notes from over his shoulder. Draco just stood there and blinked in shock until he heard Blaise gasp.

"Blaise if I tell you, you swear you won't tell anyone?" Draco asked his best friend seriously. Blaise nodded, and Draco told Blaise about the challenge, of how he and Severus had both fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Seven-Times.

"He thinks he can beat me. He thinks Harry should be treated like a God! Severus is nothing but a greasy haired git!" Draco said angrily. Blaise smirked.

"I'll help you, and Severus would never need to know. You will sweep Potter of his feet before you can say magic!" Blaise told him, and Draco grinned.

Unbeknownst to the two boys; a girl with long bushy brown hair and a book in her hand heard the whole conversation and hurried off to the library.

'Why that good for nothing bouncing ferret, I should teach him a lesson. Harry does need someone; but Severus seems the best candidate with good intentions, not Malfoy. I'll talk to him tonight and offer him my help.' she thought.

Harry rushed through the corridors hurrying to get to Transfiguration on time when he ran into someone.

"Hmmf" Harry gasped as the air was knocked out of him. He didn't feel the stone cold floor as he expected. No he landed on something soft. He opened his eyes in surprise and lifted his head to see blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

'Oh no, can this day get any worse?' Harry asked himself. Draco to Harry's surprise smiled and winked at him.

"Potter if you wanted me you could of just said so, no need to resort to desperate measures." Draco said. Harry gaped at him.

"Hell would freeze over before I could ever want you" Harry shouted. Draco smirked.

"I'll go get a coat then. It was your fault!" Draco replied. Harry frowned.

"Oh no don't you blame me for this one Malfoy! How dare you!" Harry growled.

"It was" Draco retorted.

"Was not" Harry argued.

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Was"

"Wasn't"

"Potter I know you are attracted to me but would you get off?" Draco asked. Harry hurriedly got off the Slytherin.

"Malfoy you're such a pompous idiot, fuck you!" Harry shouted. Draco grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Bet you'd love that Potter, wouldn't you?" Draco said cheekily. Harry groaned and stalked off. Draco followed him to their lesson. Harry and Draco opened the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter you are late! I am sick of your foolish fighting, as I'm sure that's what happened. As punishment you two will be working together for today's class." Professor McGonagall screeched at the two boys. Harry received many sympathetic glances from his house mates. He followed Draco to their seats. Harry sat down and gave Draco a glare. If glares could kill, Draco would be six feet under right now.

**Chapter 2**

Hermione paced the length of the outside of Severus' study. Am I doing the right thing? I am sure though that they have so much in common; I know he will make Harry  
happy. It's just getting rid of the incredible bouncing ferret that's going to be a problem. Hermione thought. She then walked up to the oak door. She knocked on it nervously. She heard hurried footsteps. The door then creaked to reveal a tired and  
worn out professor.

"Miss Granger how can I help you?" He asked politely, Hermione fiddled with the hem of her sleeve and looked him in the eye.

"Professor I need to talk to you, it is really important and shouldn't be discussed in a corridor. May I come in?" She asked. Severus gestured her in. He had a picture of Harry on his desk. On one of the grey stone walls that lined the room, he had a portrait of  
Salazar Slytherin. There were bookcases full of books on potions and in a corner was a large mahogany desk which was currently stacked with papers.

"Miss Granger you said you wanted to tell me something important?" Severus asked her. Hermione sat in a chair opposite her professor.

"Yes I do, I was walking to the Room Of Requirement, minding my own business of course, and I over heard Malfoy telling Zabini about your challenge, Zabini said he  
would help Malfoy and that you wouldn't know what hit you." Hermione replied. Severus turned white.

"I should probably send the letter to Harry now." Severus said to himself with a sigh. He pulled out a piece of parchment from one of the stacks. He then opened the draw and grabbed a quill and some ink.

"Why Professor? You should win hands down with me helping you." Severus looked a little shocked when she said this but Hermione ignored him and continued saying,

"Harry needs someone like you in his life professor. He has seen and done things that you have experienced yourself, so you understand what he is going through. And I think the fact that I know of Malfoy's plans too will be of great help." She smirked at her knowledge of Malfoy's plans. Severus looked flabbergasted.

"His plans? Why Miss Granger that is positively down-right Slytherin of you." Severus said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well, anyone who has the nerve to try to use the Mudblood and Weasel while trying to seduce Potter is stupid. I mean if that moron thinks that he can seduce Harry while still thinking and calling him Potter, he is dead wrong." Hermione said as she took the parchment, quill and ink off him.

"Well Miss Slytherin Granger where should we start?" Severus asked with a slight smile. He looked as if he was dreaming all of this, that she wasn't really there.

"We will start of with the things you should know. Harry's favourite candy: while  
he loves chocolate frogs, he loves peanut butter cups and candy floss even better. They are a muggle candy chocolate and peanut butter that is out of this world I can get you some if you would like. Now, with flowers, I think Draco is going with lilies. You should know that lilies upset Harry because of his mum. Since he never knew her, he gets upset at the mere mention of Lily. His favourite flower is the Yellow Rose because they stand for friendship and they are simply beautiful. Harry is an old fashion romantic so you have the upper hand over Malfoy. Topics to avoid: his "relatives" they aren't the nicest muggles around, Sirius and Cedric, and Malfoy is definitely a topic to avoid. That ferret doesn't even stand a chance because he gets on Harry's nerves. For instance today he made Harry late for transfiguration and McGonagall made them work together, Harry was extremely pissed off. Anyway, I wrote out what Malfoy has planned for Harry. Here is the list and you may want to use some of it. I have to admit that a couple of things aren't that bad." Hermione said and handed him the list.

_Draco's Plan of Seducing Harry  
1. Be nice to Mudblood and Weasel, be sweet to Harry, chat him up. Send love notes from a secret admirer signed as Lover Boy.  
2. A few weeks later start sending little gifts. Start off really small:  
3. Harry's favourite type of sweets, Chocolate frogs; and flowers, (Lilies that's what I'll send).  
4. Then go to reading material Quidditch magazines and DADA books,  
5. Then go a little more personal little trinkets like specialized bookmarks maybe a music box. He better appreciate this!  
6. Then go to Jewellery. Buy him a nice necklace and/or a ring,  
7. The Meeting of the Admirers.  
8. Kiss him when he least expects it, in a crowd,  
9. Buy him decent clothes because I don't want to be embarrassed,_

Hermione crossed out a few things. "I would skip 1, 6, and 7. I'm not too sure about 4.  
Harry isn't very interested in jewellery. I mean he wears the friendship bracelet I gave him for his birthday but other than that nothing." Hermione said as she jotted down a few more things. She then went on to saying,

"Well it is getting late and I have Double Potions in the morning. You know how it is, that Professor makes us work hard, and I know we are working on a very difficult healing potion tomorrow. If it is true what they say about our Professor, and he is in love with a certain boy then he might just use said boys potion as an example since the said boy really excels in potions. 10 point for the said correct potion might win points from the said professor. Goodnight Professor." She said with a knowing smile. She then stood up.

"Goodnight Miss Granger. See you in the morning." Severus said as Hermione walked out of his office.

The next morning Severus was in the potions class room earlier than usual. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the class room, Severus looked up, smiled and  
said "Good Morning."

The look on Harry and Ron's faces made quite a picture "Flies, Harry, flies" she muttered laughing. Harry shut his mouth abruptly, Ron followed the suit.  
Remembering their manners the two boys and Hermione replied "Good Morning". Harry pulled out his book and the notes that he had taken while studying during summer holidays. He cast a rebound spell on his cauldron so that no objects, besides what he himself put in, could accidentally fall in. It was a handy charm as the Slytherins liked to drop things in that shouldn't be into his potion mixtures. As the rest of the class entered the room, Severus took out his book and said "Turn to page 398, get the materials you need and start brewing. It is a complex healing potion and will take you most of the period. I will be testing you randomly at the end of the lesson, so be careful. Now get to work."

Harry looked at the 'Standard Book of Spells Grade 7' and turned to the correct page. He smiled at the ingredients needed.

_Healing Potion_

Ingredients:  
One-half ounce cat powder  
One spider nose  
Two vials essence of spider  
5 drops oil of red dog  
17 hairs from the bellybutton of a hairy root  
Three silver daisy petals

Instructions:  
Combine cat powder, spider nose and  
essence of spider in your cauldron.

Brew over low heat, stir once every  
9 minutes until mixture is hairy and green.

Add the root hairs; stir twice.

Drop in the silver daisy  
petals, one at a time.  
When mixture has boiled down, take the resulting  
cinders and simmer slowly.

Incantation:  
Rumble fumble toil and Healingle  
Whispius spiderius flispius  
  
Harry went to the front of the class to get the ingredients. As he walked past the Slytherin section of the class, he felt someone slap his arse. He yelped in surprise and turned to face the culprit. It turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What is your problem? Keep your ferret hands away from my arse would you?" Harry said angrily. Draco just wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, smirking.

"Get off me! What did I tell you?" Harry growled.

"You said don't touch your arse. Which I'm not. Has hell frozen over yet Potter?" Draco asked. Harry groaned managing to get out of Draco's grasp.

"How many times do we have to go through this Malfoy? No I don't and will never want you. Why don't you go to your dog Pansy? She looks like a bloke so you will be okay!" (So sorry fragonknight01 it fit! Please don't hate me! At least she is in it!)  
Severus, Ron and Hermione went to see what the hassle was.

"Oy, Ferret, leave Harry alone!" Ron shouted. Draco walked away as he was outnumbered. Harry grabbed his ingredients and went back to his table.

When every one was finished Severus walked around the room studying everyone's potion. It seemed like Miss Granger was right, Harry's potion was perfect. It was so perfect that Severus thought he could have made it himself. 'When did he get so good? But then, I've never really given him a chance before. I couldn't, not in front of the Slytherins' he thought. Miss Granger, Mr. Boot, Miss. Thompson and Miss. Bones' potion was a little thick but fixable. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Abbot, Mr. Macmillan and Mr. Flinch-Flenchy's potion was a little thin and that was also fixable. Mr. Malfoy and the other Slytherin's potion was the wrong colour and was bubbling, that was something that couldn't be fixed.

Then Severus pulled out a knife and sliced the palm of his hand. He took a ladle and  
dipped it into Harry's potion and drunk a mouthful of it. Instantly the cut on his hand healed quickly.

"10 points to Mr. Potter for a perfectly well made potion." He said and moved back up to the front of the classroom.

"Mr. Potter please bottle up your potion and I will send it to Madam Pomfrey for her stock. Miss Granger, Mr. Boot, Miss. Thompson and Miss. Bones your potion was too thick, to fix it all you need to do is add a cup of water. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Abbot, Mr. Macmillan and Mr. Flinch-Flenchy, all of your potions are too thin; all you need to do is add 2 more silver daisy petals. Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Crabbe I am disappointed in you. Your potion is the wrong colour and can't be fixed. You will have detention with me until you can get it right. You are dismissed."

Harry and Ron walked out of the room bewildered that Professor Snape gave 10 points to Harry for a perfect potion. Harry looked at Hermione, Ron and asked,

"Am I imagining things or something? Why would Malfoy flirt and hit on me and then Professor Snape gave not only Gryffindor 10 points but gave me 10 points? What the hell is going on here?" Ron and Hermione both shrugged. Hermione then looked  
thoughtful

"Maybe Hell has frozen over and they both feel bad about treating you poorly in the past? Hey it could happen." She said when they both looked at her as if she had grown another head.

**Chapter 3**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for breakfast. Ron was telling him that the Cannons are still the greatest Quidditch team ever. Hermione rolled her eyes at the 'boring' subject. Several owls flew through the air; one that looked uncannily like an eagle was heading straight towards Harry. Harry thanked the bird as it landed regally on his chair and delivered a red envelope. Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the lily scented parchment inside. Taking a mouthful of his drink, he began to read.

_My Little Hottie,  
Just to think of you makes me crazy with intense  
feelings. To watch the way you move gives me pleasant  
dreams. You are my steam, and I am the boiling water.  
I want to claim you and make you mine. I desire you with  
a passion that only you can tame.  
Yours, Lover Boy_

Harry spat out his drink, and almost choked on his own spit in disbelief. His friends looked up with confusion clearly written on their faces.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Yeah mate what's up?" Ron questioned while he patted his best friend on the back. All Harry was able to do was point to the letter, with an expression of repulsion upon his face. Hermione picked up the letter; she read it, and then started laughing.

"Oh this is priceless; 'You are my steam, and I am the boiling water' this is too much!" Hermione gasped out in between giggles. Hermione turned her attention to the staff table, she saw Severus look at her with a raised eyebrow.

At the staff table the headmaster set his abnormally bright eyes on Severus.  
"Ah Sevvie your in a good mood this morning." Albus commented. The staff snickered at the nickname Albus had dubbed Severus with. Severus groaned. This was not a good sign as this meant the meddling old fool wants something.

"Get straight to the point Albus" Severus hissed. Albus' eyes became even brighter.

"Well Sevvie a little bird told me that Harry is incredible at potions So I would like you to give him extra advance potion lessons." Albus said quickly. He then tried the guilt trip on the potion's master.

"Alright I accept. Happy you old coot?" Severus growled. Albus nodded then went back to his conversation with madam Hooch. Severus excused himself and went to his office. 'I'm not going to be a goody, goody. I'm going to teach young Draco to never mess with a Snape! Let's see, I set the conditions for him, but I never said anything about sabotage now did I?' Severus contemplated.

He was on his way to the great hall for dinner when he stumbled upon the golden trio.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Potter can you come with me please?" The potion's master asked. They nodded and followed him to his office.

Ron made a face and with a muttered "good luck" at the two, kept going up the corridor to the Great Hall.

Once they were in his office, Severus spoke, "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has asked me to give you advanced potions classes, so from now on, you are to spend one hour a day with me for extra lessons after the evening meal." Severus told the dark-haired beauty.

Harry smiled, he was more than happy to continue studying potions. The smile took Snape's breath away. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow then." Harry said thoughtfully. He then left the room.

"So Professor what are you going to do? And don't smirk you are creeping me out." Hermione teased.

"Well I need your help to pull this off... We are going to sabotage Draco's plans and embarrass him." Severus told her. He then licked his finger and put it high in the air. This sent Hermione into fits of laughter. "But isn't that against the rules?" She asked

"Miss. Granger you are forgetting I am a Slytherin, I set the conditions for him and I said nothing about sabotage to him. So this is what we're going to do..."

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Severus had just finished up their planning.

"Professor that plan is a stroke brilliance, if I do say so myself. Excellent, Ferret boy will be sorry!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Severus smirked.

"Well Miss. Granger I'm not head of Slytherin for nothing, am I? I only have one question, why didn't Harry protest to extra potions?" he asked. She tilted her head to the side as she thought. Several minutes went by before she could come to a conclusion.

"Well, during the battle he respected you. Now he likes you. I think he is oblivious to the fact that he sees you more than either a professor or a friend. He is probably confused as well. He also loves potions believe it or not." She nodded with a grin at Severus' disbelieving look. "Well Severus, don't forget to put the potion in Blondie's drink tomorrow, goodnight" she finished, a huge yawn proving that she was indeed tired.

"Goodnight Hermione, I won't forget." Severus replied. She then left, closing the door quietly behind her. Severus was still in a good mood as he sat in a couch by the fire, reflecting on the plan that they had made. 'I can't wait until tomorrow, Draco will be so upset, he won't know what hit him. I love you Harry!' he thought, as he stared into the fire.

The next morning at the Slytherin table, everything appeared to be normal. Draco drank his pumpkin juice and felt a slight tingle as he swallowed, but brushed it aside, not thinking anything of it.

"Draco does my arse look big in this?" Pansy asked frantically, she had on her a skirt that looked about two sizes too small for her and was riding up at the back.

"Yes, but big is a bit of an understatement, isn't it?" Draco said. He put his hand over his mouth. 'Oh god' he thought. Severus was sitting at the staff table trying not to laugh at the situation Draco had found himself in. He met Hermione's eye, and they both snorted unable to keep in their laughter in any longer. McGonagall gave him an odd look over her glasses at the unusual outburst of humour.

The trio were walking to potions when Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of them blocking the entrance. Harry glared, "What's your problem Malfoy?" he growled at the blonde boy.

"You." Draco said.

"Why are you flirting with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Because he is sexy, famous and loaded; need I say more?" Draco asked.

"Malfoy do you wear make up?" Ron asked getting a kick out of this.

"Yes I do and I get up at five, style my hair. I then choose charcoal black, instead of plain black." Draco revealed as he blushed and ran into the class room followed by his cronies.

Harry and his two friends hurried into the room and took a seat.

"Today we will be doing 'the eagle tear' potion. Can anyone tell me what it is used for?" Severus asked the class. Hermione had her hand up. But she wasn't the  
only one; Harry also had his hand up. Severus nodded his head to Harry as a gesture to say 'go on.'

"The eagle tear potion is a stronger healing potion than the one we made last week. It has phoenix powder, which is known to be stronger than phoenix tears. With the combined ingredients this potion could cure one that is seriously injured. However it can't mend someone who is mentally ill." Harry told the class. Hermione and Severus were in a state of shock, as were the rest of the students.

"Yes absolutely correct five points to Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now start making the potion on page 668; all of you." Severus ordered. Harry turned to page 668 and looked at the page.

_The Eagle tear Potion  
Ingredients:  
One-half ounce Phoenix powder  
One spider hair  
Two vials essence of Red Caps  
13 drops oil of green Veela  
17 hairs from the Claw of a Rainbow Centaur  
Three silver leeches_

Instructions:  
In a cauldron, combine Phoenix powder, spider hair and  
essence of Red Caps. Brew over low heat, drink once  
every 15 minutes until mixture is Rainbow and copper.  
Add the Centaur hairs; stir twice. Drop in the silver  
leeches, one at a time.  
When mixture has boiled down, take the resulting  
cinders and drink seductively.

_Incantation:  
Rumble fumble toil and Eagle tearle  
Whispius Red Capsius flispius_

Harry grinned, and then got to work. Harry then took the resulting cinders and drank it seductively. If the longing and admiring stares he was receiving from Draco weren't enough, he also received looks from Severus; he was staring at him in awe and love. Hermione grinned at the attention her dark-haired friend was receiving.

Harry muttered the incantation and the potion hissed and turned from blue to silver.

"Ten points to Mr. Potter for making the potion correctly." Severus said.

Severus stood in front of Harry's desk as he continued "and Mr. Potter, please see me after this class." Harry nodded his head, put his potion in a vial, and took it to the front of the room. Harry smiled at the Professor and went over to his friends to see if he could be of assistance.

"Now this potion was discovered in..." Severus drawled on, but Draco didn't hear the rest as he was staring at Harry. 'Yep I'll have good dreams tonight' Draco thought, day dreaming.

"Mr Malfoy, are you listening to me?" Severus asked in a stern voice. Draco looked up staring at the professor in confusion, he hadn't been listening for some time.

"No, I wasn't. Your voice is so boring I could have fallen asleep you greasy haired bitch!" Draco replied. He then paled as the realization of what he had said sunk in. Severus turned red in the face.

"How dare you, detention on Saturday, Malfoy, now get out!" the professor shouted. Draco packed his things away and hurried out of the room. The whole class apart from the Slytherins were laughing. At the end of class. The students filed out one by one to their next class apart from Harry.

"Harry, all extra lessons will take place for an hour after dinner." Severus said softly. Harry was dumbfounded.

"Y-you just called me H-Harry" The boy gasped out. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That is your name is it not? You can call me Severus in private." Severus offered smiling. Harry grinned.

"Of course, Severus, I'll see you after dinner then." Harry said cheerfully.

"Till then, Harry." Severus replied. Harry then walked of to his next lesson.

It was dinner time. Harry and his friends were talking animatedly when a school owl fluttered down to him. Harry took of the letter and read it.

_My Darling Emerald,  
I can't tell you how much I long to hold you in my  
arms and never let you go. Your eyes remind me of  
Emeralds perfect and pure. To stare into them would be  
to drown in the sea of love. Just to see you smile  
brightens up my day. My soul longs to know you and to  
love you. It is my fondest hope and wildest dream that  
we meet soon so I can proclaim my love to you, but we  
must wait until the time is right.  
Yours Always,  
Immortal Beloved_

Harry smiled goofily, he liked the way this person made him feel. 'It wasn't the same person before. It was definitely a guy. Oh this was such a romantic love letter. Who wrote this?' He thought. He then sighed in contentment, and Hermione grinned at the look on his face.

"You alright there Harry?" Ron asked his friend. Harry jumped.

"Oh yes I'm fine" Harry muttered distractedly. Hermione grabbed the note and read it.  
'Awww...Severus you sly old dog, that is so romantic! Harry is falling for you hook, line and sinker.' She thought as she read.

Severus was watching and was pleased to see Harry truly smile. Harry obviously loved the letter. 'Oh he looks so cute' he thought as he saw Harry pout and point to the letter then himself. He saw Hermione laugh at the expression.

Harry knocked at Severus' classroom door.

"Come in" Severus said loudly. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Ah... Harry, I've decided we will start with the wolfsbane potion." Severus informed the love of his life. Harry nodded and moved to set up the equipment. Severus watched Harry  
like a hawk, taking in the way he moved and the look of concentration on his face. Once he had added all the ingredients, Harry began to stir the potion.

Severus interrupted after only a few stirs, "No, you're doing it wrong. This is how you stir it." Severus said. He came behind Harry, placing his hands upon Harry's small and skinny ones. Harry could feel Severus' breath ghost on his neck and relaxed. Together they began to stir in the shape of a figure of eight. Harry leaned into him. 'This seems so perfect so right.' Harry thought.

Severus felt Harry relax into him. Harry smelt of apples, his hands felt like soft cream, Harry's uncontrollable hair tickling his cheek

"You have to put your feelings into it. Become one with the person… I meant potion" Severus whispered.

**Chapter 5**

Harry ran to classes, he had slept in because he hadn't had much sleep, he had been thinking too much about a certain snarky Professor. He pushed the door open, hurriedly sitting in between Ron and Hermione. He got out his 'complete guide to human transfiguration grade 7' book out and chatted with his two friends while they waited for their professor.

"Harry, how did the extra potion lesson go?" Hermione whispered while Ron was talking to Seamus about Quidditch.

"It went okay, the potion won't be ready for a month though!" Harry told her as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Today, students, you will be transfiguring your partner into animal form, you will be working in pairs, starting with Finnegan and Zabini". She continued listing off the pairings before reaching "Potter and Malfoy". Harry smirked at the blonde and Draco gulped. 'Pay back time' thought Harry as Draco made his way to him. Harry pointed his wand at Draco.

"Transfigus Animalifus" Harry said. With a pop in Draco's place was a white ferret. Ron, Hermione, Seamus and Neville were laughing their heads of. Ron actually fell of his chair, clutching his sides as he gasped for air. Harry turned Draco back. Draco turned Harry into a panther. Harry's friends thought it sweet.

"Right now class, only Potter, Malfoy and Granger managed th..." Professor McGonagall stopped in mid sentence an eagle looking owl came through the window and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. The professor was in shock, but managed to bite out "That can wait until after class, I hope, Mr Potter?" Harry blushed at the attention, and put the letter away for later. Once class had ended, a dumbfounded Harry opened the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Hottie,  
I keep close watch on you because you are hot. You  
make me melt like fine chocolate ready to be made into  
a mould. I dream of watching you face in the throws of  
passion as I take you to hell's hot fire. I can't wait  
to finally be with you. We will meet soon.  
Your,  
Lover Boy_

Harry blushed deeply as he read the words. Hermione who had been reading over his shoulder snorted in disbelief. After battling to suppress it, she burst into a fit of giggles. Harry blushed even more at that. "Incendio" Harry muttered, and the letter exploded into flames.

Harry made his way upstairs to put away his bag, but he never made it. Two girls pounced on him and dragged him to the girl's dormitory. They locked the door and Harry looked up to see Lavender and Hermione.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked nervously.

"Well we have waited ages to do this. We are going to give you a make over. Now shrinkocus" Hermione said, waving her wand in a neat little pattern. Harry's clothes instantly became tighter. Lavender thought they clung like a second skin, revealing just the right curves. Hermione conjured some contacts as Lavender brushed his hair, with no little amount of frustration.

"Aarrrggghh! Can't your hair go the way we want it?" Lavender growled. Harry just laughed.

Hermione and Lavender dragged Harry to the great hall for dinner. The chatter died down as they entered the hall and everyone stared at Harry. Hermione was pleased to note that Severus had his mouth hanging open in shock. Hermione beamed proudly at Harry as they sat down, chatting idly when a school owl dropped a letter next to Harry's plate. He grinned and opened the letter. Hermione had a hunch as to who had sent it, and the smile on Harry's face told her she was correct.

_My Darling Emerald,  
You are the gentle wind that blows around me. You are  
the perfection that everyone wants to be. My universe  
cannot function without you for you are my life, and my  
soul shall belong to you forever and always. Your  
smile brightens my day. Just the thought of our love  
makes me stronger everyday. I am a better person  
because I know you. And knowing you will be there with  
me willing to help me through my trials makes me love  
you even more than before.  
Yours Always,  
Immortal Beloved_

Harry had tears in his eyes. "Oh how beautiful! This person can sure write" He said. Hermione hugged him. She then looked at the envelope.

"Harry look, is that what I think it is?" Hermione asked. She took the shrinking charm off the gift that came with the letter and Harry squealed in delight.

"Oh I just love peanut butter cups! Yum! But how did they know I like them?" Harry asked no one in particular. He then left the hall and made his way to Severus' class room.

He entered quietly and set up the equipment and ingredients he had not added yet. Severus entered quietly and watched Harry with amusement. Harry bent down to pick up a stray ingredient and Severus tried very hard not to watch him too closely, but he couldn't help himself.

Harry could feel Severus stare. He had been doing it for a while, which made Harry nervous, but at the same time he also felt desired. He then sat down in the seat opposite Severus and began eating his peanut butter cups. Harry sighed in content.

"What's that Harry?" Severus asked. Harry smiled and put some on his finger.

"Its muggle stuff really nice, try some." Harry held out his finger and Severus sucked the finger into his mouth. He savoured the combined taste of the muggle sweet and Harry, which instantly became his favourite flavour. Harry's eyes were wide. He let go of Harry's finger. "I never knew that an indirect kiss could be so sweet." Severus muttered. Harry only blushed in response.

**Chapter 6**

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower slowly and deep in thought. 'What's going on? Why did I feel safe and loved in his arms? Why does his smile make me weak at the knees? Why does he stare at me? Why did he say what he said? How does he feel?'

"Salazar" Harry muttered the portrait swung open and Harry climbed in. Harry had thought that no one would suspect that as a password. Hermione had loved the idea. The room looked empty. He stormed over to a comfy chair by the roaring fire. "Why is all this happening? Why do I feel so confused? I feel attracted to the snarky git. I mean I've never seen this side of him before! He is compassionate, romantic, and funny. He seems to care for me. I think I am falling for him! But who is Immortal Beloved?" Harry said quietly.

He felt a hand upon his shoulder offering him support in the touch. He knew who it was instantly and he turned and smiled at whom he has thought of as his sister.

"Harry, you love Severus don't you? Don't look so shocked, I overheard you Harry. It seems he likes you to, the way he treats you, the way he looks at you. The only thing you can do is wait and see. You're my little brother in all but blood, I want you to be  
happy." Hermione told him, as she embraced him.

The next morning two owls came to Harry as he sat at the Gryffindor table to eat breakfast. He opened the first one a little warily.

_My Dearest Hottie,  
How I long to touch you. I want to posses you and make  
you mine. To hear you call my name out in the midst of  
our love making. I seriously want you and I will make  
you mine. Your,  
Lover Boy_

Inside was a chocolate frog. He gave it to Ron. "Hermione would you do the honours?" Harry asked. She grinned pointed to the letter. The parchment  
disintegrated. Harry then opened the other one. He sighed at the pure love in the letter.

_My Darling Emerald,  
Love is a candle that guides us through life's storms.  
A candle that guides us through the darkness. A candle  
warms our heart and soul with the light of pure hope.  
A candle's light is full of hope and serenity. So when  
that candle is snuffed out we lose all hope, love and  
peace. For a candle represents security in our lives.  
And when the candle's light is gone we lose faith in  
hope and love. You are my candle.  
Yours Always,  
Immortal Beloved_

The letter came with a yellow rose and some candy floss. Harry became hyper. "'Mione can we play a prank on Malfoy pwetty pwease?" He pleaded his big beautiful  
expressive green eyes sparkling with mischief and his bottom lip slightly out, pouting.

"Stop with the puppy face look! You're as innocent as a puppy sitting next to a pile of pooh. Oh alright! Happy?" She asked. Harry smirked.

"Very much so, okay my Slytherin side is coming out." He told her. She shook her head.

Severus was staring intently at Harry. Harry stilled his heart with his puppy dog  
eyes. 'He is so beautiful, it's distracting; he is so special' He thought. He laughed when Harry started jumping around enthusiastically. Ron had to threaten  
him with no chocolate.

On the way to lunch Harry transfigured Draco's robes into the girls Gryffindor uniform. On the back of the robe 'Gryffindor Rules' was written there. Hermione  
had slipped a potion to make him sing all the time. They had a great time at doing this, waiting eagerly for the blonde's reaction.

Hermione set up a group and made badges with the initials 'W.H.D.M.A'  
the We Hate Draco Malfoy Association. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the next generation of marauders.

They mostly played pranks on the Slytherin's. Like when Harry persuaded Pansy (who had a grudge ever since he told her she had a big arse.) to put a potion in  
Draco's shampoo. So when Draco entered the great hall to see people pointing and laughing at him, he asked Millicent for a mirror, and stared in horror at the image looking back at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. His hair was red! He looked like a Weasley. Oh the horror!

**Chapter 7**

At breakfast that day Harry received books and some close fitting clothes from lover boy along with the usual note.

_My Dearest Hottie,  
Why do I love you? I love what you stand for. You are  
power and wealth are magnificent. I love the way you  
are able to demand respect from others. You are a true  
leader in that respect. I want you more than you ever  
will know. I ache for you to make you mine and to bend  
you to my will. You will be mine. I will meet you  
soon.  
You'll know who I am, for I will give you a lily.  
Your,  
Lover boy_

Harry rolled his eyes, he threw the letter away but he kept the clothes and books, they would come in handy. 'Lover boy' seemed like a total sleaze ball to Harry, definitely mot someone he wanted to know. Immortal beloved, on the other hand, was definitely his type, that man sure could write. Harry had ruled out it being from a teenager. The words were too mature and powerful.

At lunchtime a group of people could be found in an abandoned class room, it was the inaugural meeting of the We Hate Draco Malfoy Association. Hermione called for attention.

"Hello and welcome to the WHDMA. I'd like to start of by saying well done to you, Pansy, for last weeks prank. Harry we bow down at your feet for your great idea, it was a complete success. Now Ron has an idea for tomorrow's prank. We all need to help him with it, so I'll ask you to listen carefully. I've also made T-shirts and bags for our organisation. Ron if you please. Harry, you do yours next lesson, we all might have to visit, just to watch" Hermione said loudly with a grin, as she passed out the T-shirts and bags.

The t-shirts were plain white with a picture of Draco screaming with green hair on it, and the initials of the association above the picture.

The meeting over with, they all went their separate ways to their classes. Harry and Ron were in Divinations with the Slytherins and Draco, who had transferred to that class to get closer to Harry.

"Today class, I have foreseen that we will be continuing with the Crystal Balls." Professor Trelawney looked into her own crystal ball for emphasis, and immediately cried out, "Oh! I see, oh dear Harry you will get killed by a teapot!" Professor Trelawney cried. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, smirking as they looked into the ball.

"AHHHHHHH The horror!" Harry yelled. The class hushed and the professor rushed to him at once.

"What is it dear? What do you see?" she asked terrified. Harry looked at his ball again.

"Death professor! I saw Draco Malfoy ran screaming like a girl out of the forbidden forest, being chased by an Omegan. I saw you professor, kill yourself with a telescope." Harry said faking his terror. Professor Trelawney gasped in fright. Draco ran out the class room, his excuse was he felt sick.

"Dears, please leave now, I have to read the balls and see for myself!" She screeched. The class left, laughing all the way down to the corridor.

"The twins would so bow down at your feet Harry" Ron remarked, chuckling. Harry mimed being gob smacked, and they made their way to the Great hall for dinner. As they sat down to their meal, Harry received another letter from Immortal beloved along with the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. He was very happy.

_My Darling Emerald,  
My dreams are always incomplete, but my life is full  
of hope and compassion. Through the eternal hope of  
life's joys there is still the threat of life's  
sorrows and fears. Fears that need to be over come by  
the curious innocence of a child. Through untold fairy  
tales, there is a cry for love and strength. The need  
for security is now stronger than ever. For  
loneliness is a scary fate of life. And until I met  
you my life was incomplete and empty. For when you  
walked into my life the future looked ever so bright.  
My hope, my saviour has come to rescue me from the  
dark  
despair of loneliness that had swallowed me, sending  
me to the pit of hell. But no more darkness for my  
hero has come to rescue me. And rescue me he did.  
Yours Always,  
Immortal Beloved_

"Hermione, I am going to sign my name in the next letter, let him know who I am." Severus told his student. Hermione grinned and nodded. What they didn't know was that a certain Slytherin boy with dark hair called Blaise, had overheard.

**Chapter 8**

Harry sat in the great hall yet again thinking about Severus and the mysterious sweet writer. Harry smiled as he saw the familiar owl. He opened up the letter fast and read it.

_My Darling Emerald,  
Where in the world have you been hiding? Slowly,  
gently night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it  
- tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the  
garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from  
cold, unfeeling light - and listen to the music of the  
night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest  
dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew  
before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to  
soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before.  
Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it,  
hear it, closing in around you. Open up your mind; let  
your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know  
you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the  
night. Let your mind start a journey through a strange  
new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew  
before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling,  
sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me savor each  
sensation! Let the dream begin; let your darker side  
give in to the power of the music that I write - the  
power of the music of the night. In sleep you sang to  
me, in dreams you came, that voice which calls to me,  
and speaks my name. And do I dream again? The Phantom  
of my Dreams-Inside my mind. Sing once again with me,  
our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger  
yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of my Dreams -Inside my mind. In all your  
fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery. Were  
both in you? And in this labyrinth, where night is  
blind, you're there inside my heart. When you find  
that, once again, you long to take your heart back and  
be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought  
for me We never said our love was evergreen, or as  
unchanging as the sea - but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me. Think of me think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try. Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen - don't think about the things  
which might have been. Think of me, think of me  
waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too  
hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days look  
back on all those times, think of the things we'll  
never do - there will never be a day, when I won't  
think of you. No more talk of darkness, Forget these  
wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you - my  
words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry -your tears. I'm here, with you,  
beside you, to guard you and to guide you. Say you  
love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of  
summertime. Say you need me with you, now and always.  
Promise me that all you say is true - that's all I ask  
of you. Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe: No-one will find you; your fears are far  
behind you. All I want is freedom, a world with no  
more night. And you always beside me to hold me and to  
hide me. Then say you'll share with me one love, one  
lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you  
need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go,  
let me go too - Harry, that's all I ask of you. Say  
you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the  
word and I will follow you. Share each day with me,  
each night, and each morning. Say you love me. Love me_

that's all I ask of you. Anywhere you go let me go  
too. Love me - that's all I ask of you.  
Love Always,  
Severus 

Harry's bright green, emerald and expressive eyes went wide in shock. He scanned the staff table, his eyes rested on the one he thought about. Black and green met in an intense stare. Severus smiled and whispered 'I love you' Harry just kept on staring at him. He noticed the pale skin, the long black hair; even his frowns and sneers were beautiful.  
"Harry! Who sent the letter?" Hermione asked. She grabbed it from him she smiled at the letter.  
"What do I do Hermione?" Harry asked hysterically. Hermione grinned and stuffed a piece of chocolate in his mouth to shut him up.  
"Speak to him you idiot. What else? Sometimes I wonder how you were smart enough to defeat Voldermort." Hermione muttered shaking her head in disbelief. Harry got out of his seat and walked to the staff table. Severus spat out his drink in surprise.  
"Professor could I have a word about the potion we are working on?" Harry asked. Severus nodded and they left the hall. Hermione and Ron went after them to overhear  
as did Draco and Blaise. Severus dragged Harry into an abandoned classroom.  
"So it was you?" Harry asked. Severus nodded.  
"Harry I fell for you in sixth year. I love you, and I don't know how or why it happened." Severus told the dark-haired teenager in front of him.  
"Why didn't you just tell me Sev? Did it occur to you I also had those feelings? Those poems were beautiful. How did you know I liked peanut butter cups?" Harry asked.  
Severus entwined his hand with Harry's. He then placed a hand on the Gryffindor's cheek stroking it softly.  
"A little bird told me...wait... Did you just imply you love me to?" Severus asked his eyes widening in disbelief.  
Harry snorted, "You're quick on the uptake for a Slytherin, you know, and here I was thinking that Slytherin's were smart! Yes you idiot, I love you." Harry said and he knew it was true, with no doubts.  
Severus slipped his hands around Harry's rather slim, toned and tanned waist, Harry ran his hands through Severus' long hair. Severus brought his lips down to meet Harry's soft, pink warm ones and they kissed gently and softly. Severus ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip and then nibbled it, coaxing Harry to open up and Harry eagerly did so.  
Severus' tongue slid into Harry's mouth and their kiss turned needy and more passionate, tongues duelling with each other, the two never yielding, both giving as much as they got. 'Kissing Harry is amazing; he's like a drug that I'm addicted to. I've finally got him. I'm falling in love all over again.' Severus thought pulling Harry closer to him, deepening their kiss.  
'I've died and gone to heaven. Oh if this is a dream never wake me up. Oh that feels nice. He's not as rough as I thought he would be.' Harry thought. They broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen. No words were needed their eyes said it all.  
They heard someone clapping. Draco Malfoy came into view holding a lily in one hand.  
"Oh well done Severus I guess you won, you got Potter first." Draco said. Severus, Draco Blaise, Hermione and Ron watched for Harry's reaction. (Blaise, Ron and Hermione secretly) Harry's eyes showed confusion as he pulled back from Severus and turned to face Draco.  
"A bet?" Harry asked looking at the blonde.  
"Yes to see which one could seduce you first. I'm lover boy" Draco told him with a smirk. Harry looked shocked and turned round to Severus.  
"Is this true?" Harry asked in a whisper his heart breaking in two. Severus looked down at his feet.  
"Am I a bet? Am I a bet? Am I a fucking bet?" Harry shouted, hurt clearly showing. Severus looked at the person he loved. He was mad at himself for hurting him, for making those breathe taking, beautiful emerald eyes tear up.  
"Yes" Severus whispered. He saw Draco smirking. He clenched his fingers angrily.  
Harry's face turned from hurt to realization and then it turned blank.  
"I should have seen this coming. I mean, you are Slytherins. Why did I fall for it? I knew what you said could have been a lie. I don't w..want to s..see you again. I'm leaving this school." Harry said. He was about to walk out when Draco blocked his way.  
"Why don't you go out with me?" Draco asked. Severus thought that Harry would have every right to, but Harry just glared at the both of them, brought his fist back and punched Draco right in the face.  
"No, I won't go out with either of you. Now leave me alone." Harry shouted and ran out of the room.  
"Draco, why?" Severus asked saddened.  
"If I can't have him you can't either. I saw he was falling for you, and I had to stop it. You've lost him you greasy haired git." Draco said with a laugh as he also left the room.  
Severus cursed himself, for even going along with the challenge in the first place.  
"Severus what are you doing just sitting here?" Hermione shouted at him, coming into the room now that the other two had left. "It's not too late, it's not! Tell him your version, be truthful to him, he'll appreciate it. Now go get him tiger!" She added.  
Ron nodded in agreement warning him "You hurt Harry and you'll have to deal with me" before shaking his hand and patting his back for good luck.  
Severus left the room in search of Harry, not knowing where to head.  
"Mione do you think they will ever get together?" Ron asked.  
Hermione nodded. "He loves Harry, he won't give up without a fight. Now let's get payback on Malfoy. We'll do what you said in the WHDMA meeting last week."

**Chapter 9**

Harry walked around blindly, tears falling from his remarkable green eyes. He ended up at the Room Of Requirement and walked into a room similar to the Gryffindor common room. He curled up on a chair that was near the roaring fire. 'This is the last time I cry for him. How could I be so stupid? This is not a fairytale, it's real life.' Harry thought as he wiped away the droplets of water on his cheeks. Harry stiffened as he felt the inrush of air that meant someone had opened the door, and he turned as he felt a pair of eyes watching him as he sat there.  
"Harry…"  
"Come to gloat have you?" Harry asked without turning.  
"No I came to explain things." Severus started. "What do you know of Wizards Challenges, Harry?"  
"I know that one person sets the challenge and the second person has to set the rules and conditions. Also, if the second person refuses the challenge then they lose  
their magic for six months." Harry answered reluctantly.

"That's right. It might interest you to know that Malfoy set the Challenge. I am prepared to show you this in my pensieve. If you'll come with me, I can show you right now." Harry agreed, he had to know the truth. They walk down to Severus' office which was now empty. Severus walked behind his desk and Harry approached from the other side. The man opened a draw and picked up the pensive, placing it in the middle of his desk. Harry gave Severus a nervous glance before peering down at it to see the normal silvery substance.  
"Harry I love you, I want to prove to you that I didn't set the challenge, to prove that you mean the world to me. Please see the truth, because I'm not going to let you go if I can help it, never Harry, never." Said Severus to the gorgeous brunette. Harry nodded.  
"Will you go with me Severus?" Harry asked. Severus agreed and they went swirling into Severus' memories.  
View from the Pensieve  
It was a cold and stormy night at Hogwarts. Severus and Draco were sitting in Severus' office talking about their favourite topic, Harry Potter. Severus had started having feelings for the stubborn green-eyed Gryffindor ever since his sixth year. He didn't know why, but he supposed that part of it was that he saw Harry for Harry and not James, and formed a respect for the teen. Respect and like soon turned to love. They do say that there is a thin line between love and hate.

Flash back  
"Albus I refuse to check up on him! Won't that werewolf do it or McGonagall? Why me? I hate the boy." Severus roared as he started to pace the office. Just then his arm felt like it was on fire.  
"Albus I have to go, the dark lord calls." He said as he rushed out of the room. Albus just smiled, eyes sparkling brightly as he watched the retreating figure leaving his office.

"Well my boy we shall see" Albus said mysteriously.

Severus apparated from Hogsmeade to the dark lord's side. He was surprised to find himself in a muggle area. What shocked him even more was the fact that Lucius Malfoy held a struggling Harry Potter in his arms.

"Get off me you Bastard! You cowards can't give me a fair fight, because you're scared I'll win! Oh Tom you're the biggest coward of them all!" Harry shouted as he kicked his capturer's knee, forcing Lucius to let go.

"Accio wand" Harry said, his wand came straight to him from Wormtail who was too surprised to stop it.

"My name is Lord Voldemort, not Tom," the red eyed monster shouted at Harry.

"Your name is Tom Riddle - named after your father, a muggle who despised all things magic, including your mother!" Harry replied. As he cast a few stunning charms at the death eaters he then bound them with rope.

"It's Voldemort, and I am the Heir of Slytherin!" the dark lord screeched as more of his death eaters were left defenceless. At that moment, several wizards and aurors apparated in, with Albus Dumbledore at their head. Harry ordered Albus to set an anti-apparition spell before they continued to fight the other death eaters. Harry pointed his wand at Wormtail's silver arm.

"Corpellous Armbedless" Harry shouted, Wormtail screamed as the hand was gone from his arm.

"There you go Moony, a present to you, capture him! Don't kill him." Harry called to Remus. Harry then walked up to Tom Riddle. From his position behind several incapacitated death-eaters, Severus noted Harry was not a child anymore, but a wise, brave, loyal, cunning and beautiful young man who was at this moment, striding towards him.

"Professor this isn't your fight, go now and help Albus" Harry said calmly.

"WHAT? You were the spy? You will pay for your treachery!" Tom Riddle hissed at Snape. Harry put his hand on Severus' chest, a white light surrounded them.

"That should protect you Professor" Harry whispered.

Severus left reluctantly. He had finally realised Harry wasn't James, in fact he was more like Lily, scratch that, he was well, Harry. Harry wasn't the golden boy to him any more. He was a snake in lion's clothing with the brain of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Harry wore his emotions in his amazing eyes.

Harry defeated Tom Riddle by using a spell to keep the soul in the body. Tom Riddle sent a killing curse at Harry, and in a moment of terror, it hit Harry, but Harry rebounded it thrice fold at the defenceless Voldemort. The dark lord was dead, and with his death, Severus watched as the dark mark faded from his arm.

Harry fainted from all the power he used, and his friends came screaming, running to Harry, thinking the worst.

From that day on Severus Snape could no longer hate Harry Potter. He started to respect him and although Severus went back to acting like the snarky professor we all know and love, respect turned to like, and like changed to love.

~~~End of flash back~~~

Draco waved his hand at Severus trying to get his attention. Severus jumped back into the present moment.

"Sev you were day dreaming again, did you hear what I was saying?" Not waiting for a reply Draco continued, "I'll repeat myself. I'm going to seduce the Boy Wonder until he's thoroughly in love with me." Draco said looking smug at the idea. Severus looked shocked.

"Have you LOST your ever loving mind Draco? You can't seduce The Golden Boy for many reasons. 1. He hates you and will think you have a hidden agenda.  
2. He wouldn't give you the time of day because he hates you. And 3. Last but not least. He hates you!" Severus explained sardonically.

Draco looked angry. "Well you couldn't seduce him either because he hates you too" the blonde boy argued.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say that I wanted to seduce him. You did. Besides I do care about him, and I don't want to see him get hurt." Severus said calmly.

Draco glared, "You don't have to say it, I can tell!" Draco muttered. "And anyway, I don't care how you feel, I want him. He is rich, powerful, and has a lot of fame that I can use to my advantage." Draco added. It was Severus turn to give Draco a glare.

"Draco, you know that Harry doesn't like to use his fame for anything. He likes his privacy. If you can't respect that then you should just leave him alone." Draco stood up in rage,

"So what can you offer him besides your experience and potions skills? What do you know that is important to him?" Draco demanded. Severus drank a bit of his tea and sighed,

"That is easy. Any idiot knows the answer to those questions. What is important to Harry? Hmm... Let's see, there is family and friends, all of whom you hate, keeping said family and friends safe, love and privacy. What can I offer him? Well let's see again; I can offer him to be apart of my family. I can offer him my friendship. I can offer to help him to protect the ones that he loves. I can offer to take him away when things get to be too much for him because I have several country houses that are in different countries like: Ireland, France, America and other places. I can offer him comfort after his nightmares. I can offer a lot. I don't need a relationship based on sex like you seem to need. A relationship is more than that, it is a friendship." Severus told him also standing up. Draco smirked at his godfather.

"Well I challenge you to see who can seduce Potter first!" Severus just stared at him, taken aback.

"That is Cruel Draco. You shouldn't play around with someone's feelings like that" he said. Now it was Draco's turn to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Well I have set the challenge, now you set the rules and conditions." Draco replied.

Severus, never one to back out of the challenge said "Fine", and started writing out a list of conditions.

_1. No love potions or mind altering drugs.  
2. No Imperio either  
3. No backstabbing or underhanded tricks._

"I will add an addendum to this stating that if I find you doing anything that shouldn't be done, then I have the right to add rules and conditions. If you or I break these rules then a letter goes straight to Harry telling him of the challenge, the rules and conditions and the challenge is over. It will start the first day back to Hogwarts September 1st. This challenge will end by Christmas. May the best man win?"

Draco nodded as he stalked angrily out of the room. Severus sighed. 'What have I gotten my self into this time? Will I get him? Or will he fall for Draco? I'm not letting him go without a fight, I will win. A Snape always gets what they want.' He washed his cup and went to his private rooms to plan and retire for the night.  
End Pensieve  
"That Stupid little Ferret, I should have known he was the one behind all of this. I'm sorry." Harry said leaning into Severus' embrace.  
"It's alright, I don't blame you at all, how could I? I would have of done the same if I were you. The only difference would be that I would have cursed someone. I can even see where you are coming from. I was going to send you a letter when I found out that Zabini was helping Malfoy, but Hermione convinced me not too." He told Harry.  
Harry then got out a piece of parchment he got from Moony, it was enchanted that you could write to anyone you want and they can reply. He wrote:  
'Ron you there?'  
'Yeah Harry, I'm here'  
'Can you and Hermione meet me and Professor Snape in the ROR?'  
'Do you want Pansy and Ginny there too?'  
'Yeah we're going to prank Mouse boy big time'  
'Ok meet you there in ten minutes'  
They were all in the Room Of Requirement.  
"Will the meeting please come to order" Harry said. "Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice. The order of WHDMA business for is to prank Mouse boy. It is Ron's turn to prank, but I think we could do a group effort. Does anyone have any suggestions?" Harry asked his friends.  
"We could turn him into a ferret again and bounce him into the air and not catch him." Ron recommended, smiling at the thought of doing just that.  
"No, we shouldn't kill him or do him bodily harm." Harry said, looking upset to not be able to just that.  
"What about making him female and a pregnant one at that? And maybe have his robes say in flashing lights: I like, I love it, I want some more of it" Hermione suggested.  
"Not a bad idea and we may do that, but I want something that will hurt him to the quick." Harry said grinning like a mad man.  
"What about setting him up on a blind date?" Pansy asked, looking pointedly at Harry.  
"But how will that hurt him?" Harry questioned in disbelief.  
"You could be that blind date, Harry." Ginny added to Pansy's idea.  
"What? Why would I do that?" Harry growled looking at both Ginny and Pansy.  
"Oh, I see what they mean. Pansy can say that she has a guy friend that wants to go on a date but doesn't know who to ask. Then she sets it up and you two cam meet at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room for a cosy lunch. You play nice and make him think that you're interested after all. From that point, you can do one of two things. You can publicly humiliate him right there on the spot, or you can run an anonymous articles in the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler saying that Draco Malfoy is dating The-Boy-Who-Lived only for his fame and fortune and then wait and see how many howlers he'll get in the next few days." Hermione explained.  
"I personally would go for the later." Severus responded "Much more humiliating. Can you imagine the howlers he'll get coming in? All protecting, poor, innocent little Harry's interest. It would be worth it. Then we can use Hermione's earlier idea and make it look like he tried to cheat on Harry or pass his love child off as Harry's. Either way, Malfoy is the Villain and Harry is the Victim. Oh and when we are alone like this, please call me Severus." Severus finished as he kissed the top of Harry's head. Harry was sitting on Severus' lap and he lifted his head to meet the professor's lips in a searing kiss.  
After their little display, Harry called for silence. "It sounds like a plan to me. I think we should go with the article as well. Let's take a vote. All in favour of Severus' plan raise your hand." Harry said, and everyone in the room raised their hand and made it unanimous.

**Chapter 10**

Draco was walked to his first class of the day when he was stopped by Pansy. He raised an eyebrow at her, inviting her to speak.  
"Draco I have a friend that needs a date. Since you are, you know, gay, would you want to go out with him to Hogsmeade?" She asked nervously.  
'Might as well give it a try. I have nothing to lose.' Draco thought. He smiled at the girl.  
"Yeah, why not, tell him to meet me at table five in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room. I'll give him a lily since I still have so many lying around" said Draco. Pansy clapped her hands in excitement, and after saying thanks, ran down the hall and around a corner before breaking out into giggles. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realised what had been set up.  
It was finally Saturday. Draco sat at the table as planned, holding a pure white lily, waiting for his date. To his complete and utter shock none other than Harry Potter walked in the shop. He strolled to the table and sat down.  
"You're Pansy's friend?" Draco asked as Harry rolled his eyes.  
"State the obvious why don't you? I didn't know Pansy would set me up with you!" Harry said innocently. Draco gave Harry the flower.  
"Here's a beautiful flower for an eye-catching man." Draco whispered. Harry blushed.  
"So what happened with the greasy haired git?" Draco asked. Harry just groaned.  
"You think I'd go with someone who accepted a bet?" Harry answered. Draco looked into his eyes. He put his hand on the brunette's knee as he watched with amusement as Harry's eyes had gone wide.  
"I want you Harry, your body, your money and your fame." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. He then pulled Harry into his lap and pressed his lips to Harry's soft and warm ones. Harry's mouth was open in shock, Draco took advantage of this and his tongue darted into Harry's hot and wet mouth. Harry pushed him away.  
"You only want me for my body, money and fame? Is that all you want and feel for me?" Harry shouted hysterically.  
"Well yes I want you. Who wouldn't want the boy-who-lived? You're a playful little nymph I'll give you that." Draco said loudly. He pulled Harry closer to him and tried to kiss him, but Harry left the shop angrily.  
It was breakfast time and many owls soared through the great hall all carrying the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. Draco looked at the front page and gasped in astonishment at the headline. 

_The-Boy-Who-Lived. Is he only wanted for his Power, Fame and Fortune? _

_It has been reported that poor Harry Potter, the saviour of our world thought that he had found love in one Draco Malfoy. However, in a shock turn of events, it has been revealed that Mr. Malfoy has only been using Mr. Potter to enhance his own position in wizarding society, by using his fame and fortune to his advantage. When asked, Mr. Malfoy tried to deny it, but a source close to him has informed us that he lied. It turns out that Mr. Malfoy challenged Professor Snape, the potions Professor at Hogwarts, into seducing Mr. Potter. _

_Professor Snape, we were told, was quite reluctant to accept, but as our readership knows, he had little_ _choice in the matter; it was either accept, or lose his magic for six months, a state which would be highly unfortunate considering his profession as a teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This reporter has been informed that Mr. Malfoy wrote some trashy 'love notes' and sent them to Mr. Potter, along with lilies, a harsh reminder of the Lily he was never able to know.  
While Mr. Malfoy was trying to seduce Mr. Potter with raunchy poems, Professor Snape (much to my surprise) was trying to romance Mr. Potter into a lasting relationship. You might ask why, but it has been revealed that he has fallen madly in love with Mr. Potter. (Shocker isn't it folks.) Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley have added that they were helping Professor Snape in his quest, as they felt that Mr. Snape understands Mr. Potter and can help him through the hard times he undoubtedly has ahead of him.  
We tried to talk to Mr. Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he was too heart broken and at a loss to tell us anything. Will young Mr. Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, be able to find Love? Will his fame and fortune always be in the way of him finding true love? We will never know. On a personal note, Professor Severus Snape, we here at the Daily Prophet and Quibbler are pulling for you to mend and win the broken heart of one Mr. Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
Good Luck with your endeavours.  
Rita Skeeter._

To Draco's horror, there were hundreds of owls fighting their way towards him to give their letter first. The first letter was a howler.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY ADOPTIVE SON LIKE THAT YOU CREEP! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISCUSTED. YOU WILL LEAVE HARRY ALONE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU! OH AND SEVERUS DEAR I AM SO PROUD! TREAT HARRY LIKE A GOD SEVERUS, OR I'LL BE AFTER YOU. OH AND HARRY ARE YOU EATING PROPERLY? I LOVE YOU GINNY, HERMIONE AND RON." Mrs. Weasley's voice screeched, echoing throughout the hall.

Harry, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were laughing so much you could hear them a mile away. Draco was subjected to many curses that in the end he had to go to the hospital wing.  
Severus went to the Gryffindor table to give his lover some peanut butter cups. He smiled at the squeal of excitement Harry made as he saw them. Harry scrambled to his feet and jumped into the unsuspecting Slytherin's arms, causing the two to topple over. Harry landed underneath the professor, with his slim, toned and tanned leg situated between Severus strong firm ones'. They realized the situation they were in and laughed. Harry pulled Severus closer to him so he could plant his lips on Severus' lips. They smiled into the kiss when they heard whispers growing louder.  
"Oww, Sev I love you and all; but you are heavy. You also can't keep me from my classes' honey." Harry said. Severus helped Harry up and hugged and kissed Harry again. They both kept kissing, ignoring any distractions. Ron and Hermione had to physically drag Harry away to class. Minerva and Albus had to restrain Severus from going after him.  
"Oh Merlin Harry you two are like Lily and James used to be, so smitten. They would be really proud." Minerva said during Transfigurations. Harry sighed in content. Draco was still in the hospital wing.  
"Yes Professor, I really do love him. I'm glad I don't have the threat of Tom over my head." Harry told her. Later that day as Harry sat in the Room of Requirement. He got out a piece of parchment.  
'Ron bring the WHDMA members to ROR immediately.'  
'We'll be there Harry. I'll bring Severus for you.'  
Ten minutes later Harry called the meeting to order. "Thank you Order of WHDMA, I have decided to go along with Ron's prank. Who will offer their help? Raise your hands." Harry said loudly. Everyone in the room raised their hands. Ron grinned.  
"Right Harry, Order this is what we are going to do..."

**Chapter 11:**

It was the first day of December; already the castle had a Christmas feel to it. Dumbledore wanted to start early because he was in the spirit. Everyone had a  
suspicious feeling that Albus could be Santa Clause. In the WHDMA room the order were currently laughing at the decorations Dobby had put up. Half of the room said 'Have a Harry Christmas' Harry was blushing; Severus laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. The other half of the room was 'have a Scrooge Draco Christmas' with pictures of Draco having been subjected to many curses through mail. The order turned their attention to Ron who had stood up.

"This is going to be a little tricky. We go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him that since we get along with Pansy; we have an idea we would like to try. We would like to have a Ball that promotes interhouse unity. The only condition is that a member  
from one house can not ask a member from the same house to be their date. Like a Gryffindor should ask a Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw to be their partner and not another Gryffindor. I mean it is a good thing to do, and we should do it." Ron said. Smiling at his plan.

"That's a great idea Ron but how does that Prank Draco?" Pansy questioned

"Well, what would hurt the Ferret more than knowing he lost Harry?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I see." Hermione said. "If we make the announcement in the Great Hall then several people can ask Harry in front of Malfoy including Severus because Severus might still have a chance thanks to that wonderful article. Then Harry being the forgiving soul that he is gives Severus another chance (Since Draco missed the show and nobody is talking about what happened in the Great Hall; surprisingly) and announces really loud that he will give Severus another chance. After the announcement and Harry's acceptance of Sev's invitation; Severus can invite Harry to join him at the Head table where Harry sits in his lap during supper. Then at the dance you spend so much time together and flaunt your newly repaired relationship with Harry in front of Malfoy." She finished.

Severus kissed Harry's nose, the two of them beamed at their friends. "Ron and Hermione you're brilliant. What does everyone think?" Harry asked. Everyone loved  
the idea.

"Ok. I'll go ask Professor Dumbledore if we can have this Ball. Christmas in 3 weeks and 4 days so that should gives us enough for time planning the decorations, food, music and other stuff." Harry said, he then left the room.

After Harry left Severus Stopped Hermione and asked, "Do you think Harry would wear a promise ring if I got him one for Christmas?"

"Yes I think he would because it is from you and you love him enough to make a life promise to him. Would you like for me to help you pick it out?" Hermione asked.

"That would be helpful. Don't tell anyone I told you this but the Headmaster has set Hogsmede for every weekend until Christmas. In honour of Harry of course." Severus Said.

Hermione laughed, "Of course in Harry's honour." Then they went their separate way.

Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office when he was stopped by Malfoy. "Potter what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me now get out of my way." Harry spat.

"I don't think so. Not until you agree to marry me." He said.

Harry almost fell over from laughing so hard. "That is a good joke Malfoy. Do you have any others?" Then Harry sobered up and replied, "I don't think so  
Malfoy. I wouldn't want to have to get yearly rabies shot from having to kiss you." Then Harry tried to walk off.

Malfoy grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. He was trying to kiss Harry when he was forcefully pulled off of Harry.

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate your help. He stopped me from going to see  
Professor Dumbledore." Harry said to Severus.

"You're welcome Harry. I believe you should go before the Headmaster sends some to look for you since he did summon you to his office (He really didn't but Ferret Face didn't know that.)

Harry reached the Gargoyle and muttered the password 'Penguin pops' and went into Dumbledore's office.

"Harry what a surprise. What can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asked smiling at whom he thought of as a grandson. Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other in anxiety.

"Well sir, I was wondering if some of my friends and me could throw a Ball before everyone goes home for Christmas." Harry asked.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Harry." He replied. "What kind of Ball and what are the rules?"

"Well we want to promote interhouse unity. To do that a person has to ask another person from a different house to go with them. They can not ask a person from the same house to go. I also thought it would be nice to have it casual and invite all years to attend. Oh and to attend you have to have really good behaviour. A student can't be caught fighting in the hall or trying to mess up another potion. No name calling or  
insulting. If they are caught then they have to sit on the side and watch the others have fun." Harry said.

"Wonderful my boy that is truly wonderful. If there is anything that myself or the other stuff can do let us know and we would be more than happy to help you. Those rules sound reasonable." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you sir. I was also wondering what could be done to prevent a student from harassing another student?" Harry asked.

"Who's harassing you Harry?" Dumbledore asked worry lines clearly etched on his face.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. He stopped me in the hall and tried to force me to kiss him. I was lucky that Professor Snape had seen what was happening." Harry said.

"I'll tell him that he is not to go near you if he is caught harassing you again he will be expelled and sentenced to 6 months in Azkaban." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you again, sir. I would like to make this announcement this evening before supper. It will give the others something to look forward to." Harry said.

"That would be fine Harry. I'll see you in a couple of hours then." Professor Dumbledore said.

At the beginning of supper in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter has an announcement before we begin. So I'll turn it over to him."

Harry stood up and smiled at his fellow students and professors. "Thank you, Professor. As you know Christmas break is 3 weeks away. A group of my friends  
and I are planning to have a Ball before everyone leaves to go home. This Ball is casual dress and all years are invited. We would like to promote interhouse unity and have a few rules. To do that a person has to ask another person from a different house to go with them. They can not ask a person from the same house to go. Oh and to attend you have to have really good behaviour. A student can't be caught fighting in the hall or trying to mess up another potion. No name calling or insulting. If they are caught then they have to sit on the side and watch the others have fun. Thank you." Harry finished he bowed and sat back down again.

"That was Brilliant mate." Ron said "I wouldn't have thought of doing that much yet." Ron added.

"Thanks." Harry said. As he received cheers and pats on the back. At that moment several students started popping up and asking others to go with them. Pansy asked Neville to go with her because they have been getting along well in potions class. Dean asked Millicent and she accepted. Of course Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy didn't have to have dates since they were planning the Ball.

Severus made his way to Harry and asked. "Mr. Potter, Harry would you honour me by being my Partner to the Ball?"

"Of Course, I would Severus." Harry answered. Then he found himself be dragged up to the Head Table and placed on Severus' lap.

"This is nice Sev." Harry said. Severus answered by kissing Harry senseless.

"We'll have to meet to plan the Ball. I know Dobby will want to help with the food. We will have to get permission to go to Hogsmede and Diagon Alley." Harry said breathlessly.

"Before I forget, in honour of Harry, I have decided to have every weekend as a Hogsmede Weekend." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry raised an eyebrow in  
Albus' direction and then leaned closer into Severus' warm, strong chest. Severus kissed the top of his head.

Malfoy stalked to the head table and pointed to the Potions teacher.

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy challenge you to a duel for Harry Potter" He shouted, everyone gasped in shock.

"Will someone please tell me the conditions for that type of duel?" Harry asked.

"Why of course babe, if Snape refuses I can have you. So he will have to duel me. Whoever wins claims you. There is to be no cheating of any sort, no deaths either. My playful little adorable nymph." Draco told him.

Severus stood up and hid Harry from Draco's view. "I Severus Alexandra Snape here by accept your duel for Harry Potter." Severus roared. If Draco was ever to admit he regretted this, it would be now.

For the next three weeks they planned the ball. Hermione and Severus went shopping for the perfect ring. Harry finished his Christmas shopping. Ron bought Hermione an engagement ring. All that was left to do was decorated for the party. All the professors agreed to help Harry to decorate and watch over the ball as chaperones. Draco and Severus trained and prepared themselves for the duel of Harry.

**Chapter 12**

At the Ministry of Magic, the Head of the Unspeakable Department (Darsmith) started ranting and raving,  
"Who was the imbecile that screwed this timeline up? Mr. Malfoy is too early to be challenging for that friggin' duel. Who messed it up? I want the Unspeakable who did this to fix it right now!" Darsmith shouted in anger.  
A first year intern, Intracommune, jumped up and ran out the door and apparated outside of Hogwarts. He used a time turner to go back to half an hour before supper.  
Timeturner begins  
After all the students had arrived in the great hall, and before the first plates had arrived on the tables, Dumbledore stood up in front of the staff table and cleared his throat. As all attention was brought to him, he spoke "Mr. Potter has an announcement before we begin, so I'll turn it over to him." There was lots of rustling and whispering as students wondered what was going on, but they hushed as Harry made his way up to the front.  
He smiled at his fellow students and professors before speaking, "Thank you, Professor. Now, as you all know, Christmas break is only three weeks away. A group of my friends  
and I would like to announce a Christmas Ball to be held before everyone leaves to go home. This Ball is casual dress and all year levels are invited. We would like to promote inter-house unity and so there'll be a few rules.  
"The rules are few, but they are important. Every student has to go to the ball with someone from a different house. They can't ask a person from the same house to go. Oh and to attend you have to have really good behaviour. A student can't be caught fighting in the hall or trying to mess up another student's potion. No name calling or insulting. If they are caught then they have to sit on the side and watch the others have fun. Thank you." Harry finished he bowed and sat back down again.  
"That was brilliant mate." Ron said "I wouldn't have thought of doing that much yet."  
"Thanks." Harry said with a grin as he received cheers and pats on the back from excited students. At that moment several students started popping up and asking others to go with them. Pansy asked Neville to go with her because they have been getting along well in potions. Dean asked Millicent and she accepted. Of course Harry, Ron, Hermione, and didn't have to have dates since they were planning the Ball.  
Severus made his way to Harry and asked. "Mr. Potter, Harry would you honour me by being my Partner to the Ball?"  
"Of Course I would, Severus." Harry answered. Then he found himself be dragged up to the Head Table and placed on Severus' lap.  
"This is nice Sev." Harry said. Severus answered by kissing Harry senseless.  
"We'll have to meet to plan the Ball. I know Dobby will want to help with the food. We will have to get permission to go to Hogsmede and Diagon Alley." Harry said breathlessly.  
"Before I forget, in honour of Harry, I have decided to have every weekend as a Hogsmede Weekend." Professor Dumbledore said. Harry raised an eyebrow in  
Albus' direction and then leaned closer into Severus' warm, strong chest. Severus kissed the top of his head.  
Malfoy stalked to the head table and pointed towards the Potions teacher.  
Intracommune pointed his wand at Draco Malfoy and whispered a spell. The next thing that Malfoy knew was that he was laying face down on the floor hiccupping soap bubbles. He had slipped on a small, wet bar of soap and it ended up in his mouth. Everyone was laughing (It was also heard that it was about time someone washed out a Malfoy's mouth and that was the funniest way to do it, too) at him when he stood up and the soap was sticking out of his mouth. Finally he stormed out of the Great Hall in embarrassment.  
Timerturner ends  
For the next three weeks they planned the ball. Hermione and Severus went shopping for the perfect ring. Harry finished his Christmas shopping. Ron bought Hermione an engagement ring. All that was left to do was to decorate the great hall for the party. All the professors agreed to help Harry decorate and watch over the ball as chaperones. Meanwhile, Draco plotted for his chance at revenge.

**Chapter 13**

Harry and Severus were setting up the food table for the ball when Harry came across a can of whipped cream.  
"Oh Sev" Harry called seductively.  
"Yeah Harry." Severus replied from the other end of a table, distracted.  
"Check this out!" Harry said excitedly. As Severus looked up, Harry sprayed him with the whipped cream. Severus stood still in shock not knowing what had hit him as Harry laughed at his expression.  
"It's ok Sev." Harry whispered as he pulled him into a chair to sit in his lap.  
"It's just cream" Harry explained as he started lapping off the whipping cream from Severus' cheek.  
"Mmmmm it's good. Would you like to try some?" Harry asked innocently as he handed Sev the can.  
"I don't mind if I do." He took the can from Harry and proceeded to spray him with the milky topping. He licked the topping off of Harry's right ear.  
"Mmmmm you are right this is good. Does it come in Chocolate flavour?" He asked, and Harry pulled out a can of Chocolate flavoured whipped cream.  
The others noticed what was going on and Ron groaned, "Hey, you two, why don't you get a room?" Everyone laughed at this.  
"I don't think so, we like it here thank you" Severus said as he went back to licking the cream of Harry. When the Great Hall was finished everyone parted ways.  
It was finally the day students and professors alike had been looking forward too, the day of the ball. Harry was in his dorm with Hermione and Pansy. Hermione wore a royal blue short dress, Pansy had on a purple mini skirt and tank top.  
"Now Harry these were my old boyfriend's leather flared trousers, now put them on." Pansy ordered. Harry did as he was told, they were a little on the big side on him. Pansy charmed them to cling to him like a second skin. Hermione stole a white shirt from Seamus' trunk. Harry put on the shirt, leaving a few buttons undone revealing smooth tanned skin. The two girls whistled.  
"Looking good Harry" Pansy squealed in delight.  
Harry was practicing dance moves when the door opened. Ron, Seamus and Dean stood at the door frame watching in amusement.  
"Harry shake that arse, you'll never get any where if you don't and swivel those hips now!" Hermione shouted. Harry did as told. Seamus was openly staring at Harry with lust.  
"Damn Harry, you look… is that my shirt?" Seamus asked the brunette. Harry nodded, his emerald green eyes went wide, his bottom lip was out, as if pouting.  
"Fine you can keep it Harry" Seamus muttered, and almost inaudibly added "looks better on you anyway", and he went to get ready. Harry looked over at Ron who was gaping at Hermione. Harry shook his head.  
Severus was in the great hall talking with Albus when the headmaster's eyes sparkled looking over Severus' shoulder. Severus turned round, his jaw dropped to the floor. Walking towards him was an angel. Harry giggled at Severus' reaction. Harry sounded like one too. Harry smiled and the whole room brightened. 'God must have lost an angel, because he's walking towards me now. He is beautiful, cute, innocent and yet sexy. Those leather flares do his hips and arse justice.' Severus thought. Severus just stared, mouth still open.  
"Flies, Sev, flies" Harry said closing Severus' mouth for him. Severus smiled goofily at him.  
"I… uh… you look amazing… ah you've taken my breath away now. It's your entire fault if I die." Severus told him.  
Others started gathering and by 7:30 p.m. everyone was there. Harry walked up to the stage.  
"Welcome everyone, I'm glad that you all could make it. For the Opening Dance the Professors have to pick a student, and Head of Houses have to pick a student from a different house. After that you may dance with whomever you wish." Harry said. He walked of the stage.  
Severus walked to Harry. Severus had on a pair of black pants with a black shirt. The music started:

"Harry would you dance with me?" Severus asked holding out a hand. Harry nodded and took the offered hand resting his head on the older man's shoulder, cheeks reddening slightly as they swayed to the music.

Draco tried repeatedly to cut in during the song, but he had no luck at all because when they started towards Harry and Severus someone always cut in between the two couples.  
Professor Flitwick danced with Millicent Bulstrode, Professor McGonagall with Terry Boot, Professor Sprout with Anthony Goldstein, Madam Pomfrey with Davis Rogers, Professor Dumbledore with Hannah Abbott, Hagrid with Hermione, Madam Hooch with Zacharias Smith, Professor Sinistra with Dean Thomas, Madam Pince with Justin Finch-Fletchley; Professor Trelawney with Draco Malfoy (think of this as cosmic justice), and Professor Vector with Gregory Goyle (He isn't too bad now that he doesn't hang with Malfoy.)

Three more songs were played before Severus and Harry took a break to get some  
refreshments and drink. Harry kept hearing what a great Ball this was and that everyone was having a fantastic time.  
Harry pulled Severus towards the dance floor and placed his hands on Severus'. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
Draco made his way over to the couple, who were snuggled up in each other's arms.  
"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, challenge you to a duel for Harry Potter" He shouted, everyone gasped in shock.  
"Will someone please tell me the conditions for that type of duel?" Harry asked warily.  
"Why of course babe, if Snape refuses I can have you. So he will have to duel me. Whoever wins claims you. There is to be no cheating of any sort, no deaths either, and there needs to be a second, (Though Malfoy never played by the rules before in his life, and he wasn't about to start now) my playful little adorable nymph." Draco told him. He grabbed Harry, pressing his lips onto the smaller green-eyed beauty's soft ones, kissing him for all that its worth and touching his arse. He then claimed that Blaise Zabini as his second.  
Severus stood up and hid Harry from Draco's view. "I, Severus Alexander Snape, hereby accept your duel for Harry Potter's freedom of choice. I've said it once and I'll say it again Harry is a person that has feelings, he isn't a possession that needs to be claimed." Severus roared. He turned towards Harry and asked,  
"Harry, would you be my second in this duel?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he nodded.  
"Fine," Draco said. "Then Blaise Zabini is my second, and Harry is Severus second." If Draco was ever to admit he regretted this, it would be now.  
Everyone cleared the middle of the floor to give room for the duel. They each bowed to the other. Malfoy was the first to cast a blasting curse which Severus dodged, and he sent a jelly-legs jinx. Draco barely missed that one.  
"Engorgio" Draco shouted Severus dodged it.  
"Furnunculus" Severus said It hit Draco and he became infested with boils  
"Expelliarmus" Draco muttered. At the same time  
Severus shouted "Protego;" Shielding himself from the curse  
"Petrificus Totalus" Malfoy missed again and became frustrated.  
"Expelliarmus" Severus said but Draco dodged.  
"Crucio" Draco shouted The Crucio Hit Severus and before he had a chance to defend himself. The room was filled with his screams of agony.  
"Nooooo" Harry screamed.  
"Serpensortia" A snake came out of Draco's wand and slithered towards Severus. Harry quickly moved closer, and spoke in parseltongue 'Stop don't hurt the dark-haired man' The snake obeyed him, and Harry stepped in to duel.  
"Petrificus Totalus" Harry roared. The duel ended and Harry sent an Expecto Patronum towards Malfoy. Everyone looked at him with questioning and disbelief on their faces.  
"What? it gets rid of evil dementors why not try it on Malfoy, too?" Everyone laughed at that, he rushed over to Severus, checking him.  
"Hey Sev are you okay? Honey, please be alright" Harry said worriedly. Severus got up. He pulled the startled wizard towards him and kissed him passionately.  
"I am now my Griffin" Severus said.  
Just when things couldn't get any weirder, an owl came into the Great Hall with a Time-Released Letter from Lily and James and was delivered to Harry. This was a surprise to a lot of people. The letter stated that it was been revealed To Lily and James (by a well known seer) that Harry had a soul-mate and is betrothed to this soul-mate. His soul-mate was none other than Severus Snape. This would cancel out the duel out come if Malfoy had won.  
When Severus was healed he pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Harry. Harry un-wrapped it and looked at the box then he looked at Sev who was on his knees. Severus took the box then removed the ring and asked.  
"Harry, Will you marry me? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want to give you the family you never had and a life that you can only imagine." He looked up at Harry who had tears in his eyes.  
"Yes, Severus, I'll marry you." Harry said quietly, tears of happiness in his eyes. Severus put the ring on Harry's finger, and Harry jumped him, kissing him with all of his might. Every one cheered for the couple. Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Albus were the ones who cheered the loudest.  
Ron proposed to Hermione the next day. Pansy and Neville started going out not long afterwards.  
Draco Malfoy was sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for using an unforgivable.  
The End  
Finished this fiction July 2003 Hope you all enjoyed it, the second and third of this trilogy is in my profile.

Peace out,

Founderschild


End file.
